


Bending The Knee?

by eternal_moonie



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: Sorry this is so short.Jon Snow and Tyrion talk about Dany.Sorry for this sucky summary.





	Bending The Knee?

"Well, that did not go so well..." one commented while staring out over the sea from the castle walls.

"What did you think, that the Mother of Dragons would bend her knee for you?"

The other's head changed its direction from the sea to that of his former friend, now Hand of the Queen. 

"Something like that, or that she would welcome me with open arms."

Tyrion smirked.

"Or open legs?"

Jon Snow chose not to reply to that...


End file.
